mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kotal Kahn
Ko'atal, most commonly referred to as Kotal Kahn, is the former Emperor of Outworld in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, who was introduced in Mortal Kombat X. '' Kotal Kahn made his debut in ''Mortal Kombat X, serving as a tertiary antagonist in the game's Story Mode opposite to Shinnok and Quan Chi. About Kotal Kahn Kotal Kahn is a warrior from the realm of Osh-Tekk, which was once ruled by Kotal K'etz, his father, but was later merged with Outworld. As an Osh-Tekk, he is the last of his kind, however, he was considered a god among the Mayans, who named him "Buluc", their god of war - the full name given being Buluc Chabtan. He became the ruler of Outworld, after he usurped Mileena having first served beneath her. Unlike previous Outworld emperors, Kotal Kahn is uninterested in conquering other realms, preferring instead to focus on internal affairs and stabilizing the realm. For this reason, he is strongly opposed to liberating realms that are already under Outworld's domain, believing that a united Outworld would prove stronger against its enemies. In Mortal Kombat 11, it was revealed that he has a romantic relationship with Jade. Kotal Kahn revealed that he was once Shao Kahn's general until he and his fellow Osh-Tekk were betrayed and ambushed by his former master but Kotal Kahn was kept alive for Shang Tsung's experiments. After Shao Kahn's death by Raiden, Kotal Kahn broke free. Appearance Kotal Kahn's appearance resembles an Aztec eagle warrior, the elite soldiers from the Aztec empire. Kotal's headdress resembles the headwear used by Huitzilopochtli, the Aztec God of War and the Sun. His attire consists of gold, metal armlets on both of his arms, along with a belt that holds his Tecpatl with a leather cloth hanging from the belt. There also seem to be remnants of bones disseminated on the cloth. Kotal Kahn's torso has several tattoos which glow in varying colors depending on his combat variation. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities As an Osh-Tekk, Kotal Kahn is incredibly powerful, possessing super-human strength allowing him to smash a grown man's head into bits of bone and gore with ease while also allowing him to wield his massive Macuahuitl with a single hand. As an Osh-Tekk, he can draw power from sunlight to strengthen himself and heal his wounds, while also being able to use it to directly harm enemies in beams of solar fire or even imbue his weapons with for more damage. In MK11 he also has the ability to turn himself into a black jaguar whilst still wearing his headpiece to maul his opponent at will. With Outworld's Kamidogu, he can invoke Blood Magik to further strengthen himself and his natural abilities over sunlight. While in his Blood God state, he was able to call down an intense beam of solar flames through storm clouds summoned by the Edenian demigod, Rain, and physically overpower and cut off Goro's arms. His power has been compared to that of a god by humans from Earthrealm. Like all Osh-Tekk he is physically weakened when deprived of sunlight, and unable to call on its power. Kotal Kahn is also capable of teleporting in a burst of smoke and flames, though this is not a gameplay element. Signature Moves *'Blood Offering:' Kotal Kahn draws his knife and carves a wound across his chest, increasing the damage dealt by his next three attacks by 50% at the cost of 10% of his health. This includes if the attacks are blocked. If Kotal Kahn does not perform the attacks in time, the buff will wear off. (MKX) **This damage buff can stack with Blood Offering or Mace Parry or both at the same time. **When using his X-Ray while having this bonus active, the first strike of the X-Ray will be the only hit that gains increased damage. *'Sunstone:' Kotal Kahn summons a discus with a skull engraved on it covered in burning sunlight before throwing it at his opponent. Kotal Kahn is vulnerable while summoning the discus before it is thrown. This projectile can hit ducking opponents, unlike most projectiles, but is not an overhead attack. (MKX, MK11) **The enhanced version is called Burning Sunstone and has Kotal Kahn throw a larger flame covered disc at a faster speed. When performing the attack in the corner of the arena, Kotal Kahn is allowed a moment for extended combos; otherwise, the opponent is knocked away. The attack also absorbs or destroys incoming projectiles when enhanced. Additionally, Kotal Kahn is much more safe when this version of the attack is blocked by the opponent. *'God Ray:' Kotal Kahn extends his arm into the air and calls down a shaft of sunlight into the arena. If his opponent is caught under it, they suffer damage, and if Kotal Kahn stands under it, he regains health. The ray can be called down at different ranges, called Close/Far God Ray, respectively. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Sunlight and doubles the damage dealt to the opponent and doubles the healing received by Kotal Kahn. Like the original version, the attack can be called down from different ranges, called Close/Far Sunlight, respectively. *'Air Takedown:' Kotal Kahn snatches his jumping opponent and slams them onto the ground. The attack is unblockable when hitting an airborne opponent. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Anti-Air Throw and has the opponent bounce after Kotal Kahn throws them for extended combos. *'Mace Parry:' Kotal Kahn draws his sickles before himself and parries any attack that connects with them, parrying any type of attack including projectiles, however he can not parry X-Ray attacks. Successfully parrying an attack increases Kotal Kahn's overall damage by 33% for a short time. The more attacks parried, the greater the bonus is multiplied by. (MKX - Blood God/Sun God Variation) **The enhanced version is called Master Mace Parry and simply actives faster, but the damage bonus remains the same. *'Crystal Totem:' Kotal Kahn summons a crystal totem that glows lime green, increasing all of Kotal Kahn's damage dealt by 33% while it is active. (MKX -'' Blood God Variation'') **This damage buff can stack with Blood Offering or''' Mace Parry''' or both at the same time. **Similar to Blood Offering, only the first hit of his X-Ray gains increased damage. *'Obsidian Totem:' Kotal Kahn summons an obsidian totem that reduces all the damage that Kotal Kahn takes by 50% as long as it remains on the field. Additionally, Kotal Kahn gains Super Meter from successfully blocking attacks and gains doubled the Super Meter from sustaining damage while the totem is active. (MKX -'' Blood God Variation'') **If the opponent connects their X-Ray while the totem is active, only the first hit of the attack will have the damage halved. *'Blood Totem:' Kotal Kahn summons a small totem with a blood red aura that depletes the opponent's super meter with each non-juggling attack while also filling Kotal Kahn's own Super Meter and heals Kotal Kahn for 25% of the damage dealt to the opponent when the totem times out. The totem is destroyed instantly is Kotal Kahn sustains damage. (MKX -'' Blood God Variation'') *'Saw Blade:' Kotal Kahn slams his sword down on the opponent's shoulder and drags the blade back. This replaces Mace Parry for the War God variation. (MKX -'' War God Variation'') **The enhanced version is called Buzz Saw and does additional damage as well as having Kotal Kahn follow up with a rising uppercut with his sword, knocking the opponent away. *'Overhead Sword Strike:' Kotal Kahn swings his sword down, causing a small tremor when it connects with the ground. (MKX -'' War God Variation'') **The enhanced version is called Overhead Sword Smash and while doing additional damage, has Kotal Kahn follow up with a rising slash allowing for extended combos. *'Sword Sweep:' Kotal Kahn draws his sword and swipes it at a low angle at his opponent's feet, tripping them. (MKX -'' War God Variation'') **The enhanced version is called Sword Takedown and does additional damage and has armor on start up. *'Sword Toss:' Kotal Kahn draws his sword and throws it horizontally at his opponent. Kotal Kahn is extremely safe if the attack is blocked by the opponent, but is extremely vulnerable while grabbing the sword to throw it. This projectile can hit ducking opponents, unlike most projectiles, but is not an overhead attack. This replaces Sunstone for the War God variation. (MKX - War God Variation) **The enhanced version is called Spinning Sword Toss, which activates much faster and has Kotal Kahn toss the blade spinning at a vertical angle for additional hits and damage. Similar to Burning Sunstone, when performing the attack in the corner of an arena, Kotal Kahn is allowed a brief moment of extended combos; otherwise, the opponent is knocked away. Unlike Burning Sunstone, it will not destroy incoming projectiles. Kotal Kahn remains safe when this attack is blocked by the opponent. *'Sword Shake:' Kotal Kahn draws his sword with a spinning flourish before slamming the tip into the ground and causing a shockwave of unblockable damage. The attack can be cancelled before causing the quake. The attack strikes the entire arena. (MKX - War God Variation) **The enhanced version is called Sword Quake has armor on startup but deals no additional damage. This version can also be cancelled before causing the quake. The enhanced version is capable of striking downed opponents. *'Sun God Choke:' Kotal Kahn grabs the opponent by the face and slam the opponent on the ground in the opposite direction. Each use of the attack extends the ability and causes the gold tattoos on Kotal Kahn's body to glow brighter. (MKX -'' Sun God Variation'') **The attack builds up to 3 levels: ***Level 1 - Kotal Kahn grabs the opponent by the face and slam the opponent on the ground in the opposite direction. This is the base version of the attack. ***Level 2 - After slamming the opponent on the ground, Kotal Kahn delivers a double fisted slam on the opponent for increased damage. ***Level 3 - After the double fist slam, Kotal Kahn picks the opponent up above his head and calls down a powerful beam from the sun that burns the opponent. After the opponent is burned, he throws them away in the same direction the attack is initiated from unlike the other two levels. ****The enhanced version, called Moon God Choke, adds armor but no extra damage. When enhanced, the attack will connect on standing opponents during a combo. * Soul Scorch: Kotal Kahn regenerates some Super Meter using the power of the sun based on the level of Sun God Choke, purging the current level of the attack in the process. Kotal Kahn must regain the levels of Sun God Choke 'once this is used. (''MKX -'' Sun God Variation'') ** The amount of Super Meter gained is based on the Level of '''Sun God Choke purged: *** Level 1 - 25% Meter gain *** Level 2 - 40% Meter gain *** Level 3 - 75% Meter gain **** The enhanced version, Soul Burn, regenerates lost health for Kotal Kahn instead of Super Meter. Similar to the original, the amount of health restored is based on the Level of Sun God Choke purged. ***** Level 1 - 8% health restored ***** Level 2 - 12% health restored ***** Level 3 - 18% health restored *'Soul Spark:' Kotal Kahn opens his arms and a beam from the sun strikes him, granting him a level of his Sun God Choke and causing his tattoos to glow without the use of Sun God Choke itself. Once Sun God Choke reaches Level 3, this attack can no longer be used unless Soul Scorch is used. (MKX -'' Sun God Variation'') **The enhanced version, called Soul Charge, instantly charges Sun God Choke to Level 3, regardless of how many levels Kotal Kahn still needs to gain. *'X-Ray Move - Sunburn:' Kotal Kahn calls a powerful beam from the sun, scorching the opponent. Right after, he summons a large knife and charges the opponent, stabbing them through the throat with the new blade. Kotal Kahn proceeds to grab both ends of the blade, twisting it to snap the opponent's neck, breaking it. He then retracts the blade from the now kneeling opponent, and delivers a skull shattering knee strike, shattering the entire front of the opponent's skull, knocking them halfway across the arena. (MKX) *'Fatal Blow: '''Kotal Kahn slashes his opponent with his sickles, burying one in their forehead. He then impales his opponent through the chest with his sword before leaping into the air and slamming them into the ground. Summoning his blood totem, he slams it into the handle of the sword, forcing it deeper into the opponent's body. He then tosses the opponent aside. (''MK11) Other Moves *'Throw:' Kotal Kahn grabs his opponent by the chest and lifts them up while pulsing yellow energy into them before tossing them aside. (MKX) *'Throw (Forward):' Kotal Kahn hoists the opponent by their throat with one hand and burns them with a God Ray before knocking them to the ground with a headbutt. This throw does 16% damage instead of the usual 14%. (MK11) *'Throw (Backward):' Kotal Kahn slams his opponent into the ground behind him and then grinds the tip of his sword into the opponent before ripping it out, flipping the opponent over. (MK11) Fatalities *'Be Mine!:' Drawing his knife, Kotal Kahn carves open his opponent's chest before jamming his hand through their rib cage, rips out his enemy's heart and holds it high over his head as they collapse, and crushes it, pouring the blood all over his face and into his mouth while yelling. (MKX) *'Tight Squeeze: '''Kotal Kahn bear hugs the opponent and starts violently squeezing their body, causing their head to explode along with their internal organs flying out from the squeezing, letting the corpse collapse afterwards. (''MKX) *'Totem Sacrifice: '''Kotal Kahn summons a torso-shaped altar behind his opponent and kicks them into it. With two more kicks he brutally severs his opponent's head and spine. Summoning a skull-shaped totem above the altar, he drops it onto the victim's head, crushing it and sending one eyeball flying toward the viewer. (''MK11) *'Kat Food: '''Kotal Kahn carves open his opponent's chest with his sickles, leaving their heart and lungs exposed. He then transforms into a black jaguar and pounces on his victim, ripping their throat open before tearing out their heart and crushing it in his jaws. ''(MK11) Other Finishers *'Brutality #1 - Kotally Awesome:' Kotal Kahn performs either a God Ray or Sunlight that fries the opponent and causes their head to fall off. (MKX) **Requires Kotal Kahn to be a certain distance from his opponent. *'Brutality #2 - Stick Around:' Kotal Kahn performs a Sunstone that lodges into the opponent's torso. When War God Kotal performs a Sword Toss, and the macuahuitl impales the opponent through the chest. (MKX) **Requires Kotal Kahn to be a certain distance from his opponent. *'Brutality #3 - Offering:' Kotal Kahn performs a Blood Offering, carving open his chest and falls dead. (MKX) **This is the only brutality in which the opponent wins while the user dies from performing the special move. *'Brutality #4 - Totem This:' Kotal Kahn performs his uppercut on the opponent which obliterates their torso and send their head flying upwards. Their head falls onto the arena shorty after. (MKX - Blood God Variation) **Requires that every totem must be used during the match. **'Crystal Totem' must be active. *'Brutality #5 - Sawed Off:' Kotal Kahn performs a Saw Blade but instead of retracting his sword, be brutally saws his opponent's torso in half diagonally. (MKX - War God Variation) **Kotal Kahn must land a certain number of hits before Saw Blade, otherwise the brutality will not occur. *'Brutality #6 - Dry Rub:' Kotal Kahn performs a Moon God Choke, only this time, the sunbeam is extended, scorching the opponent and eventually ripping them in half. (MKX - Sun God Variation - Humiliation) **Requires the max level of Sun God Choke to perform. **A button combination is required to perform the Humiliation version, which has Kotal Kahn turn around and look away from his opponent. Quotes Mortal Kombat X * "A mere cub... Grown to be a jaguar." (After surviving Mileena's amulet attack) * "She tasks me for the last time." (Upon discovering Mileena on top of a building) * "Another Edenian. The supposed half-god." (To Rain) * "You wound me, Kano. Your offer of aid was but wind and air?" (To Kano, after his betrayal is revealed) * "Take her away." (Tasked them to take Mileena to her prison cell) * "The rebellion is over." (After D'Vorah killed Mileena) * "Shinnok is now its master." (About Earthrealm) * "You're not worth the dirt on my shoe." (to Kano) * "I will never forget those who freed Mileena!" (To Tanya) * "A united Outworld stands strong against its enemies." ''(To Tanya) * ''"You are a fool to trust Mileena." ''(After defeating Tanya) * ''"You will atone for your dissent, Mileena. Your blood will make right. Up the stair path... To the fire's edge." ''(To Mileena) Mortal Kombat 11 * ''"Filthy Tarkatan." ''(After defeating Baraka) * ''"Pride will be your downfall." (''After defeating Skarlet) * ''"You are Kahn no more." ''(After defeating Shao Kahn) * "I will have my scouts to track Shao Kahn." (To Raiden) Trivia * According to his in-game bio, the Mayans named Kotal Kahn "Buluc," or "Buluc Chabtan," the Mayan God of War. This name is mentioned by Rain in the Story Mode and by Raiden and Kotal Kahn during interactions. * Kotal Kahn is one of two characters to have a Brutality in which the initiate dies as a result of the Brutality. The other is the Predator, though Kotal Kahn's is more akin to a Hara-Kiri, and is the only Brutality in where the opponent wins the match. *Kotal Kahn's '''Blood Offering','' Skarlet's '''Blood Ball', Kano's Power Up, Alien's Acid Blood, and Ferra/Torr's Pain and Gain are the only special moves in the ''Mortal Kombat'' series that drain health from the user when performed. *He is mentioned in Sub-Zero's ending the DC Comics fighting game Injustice 2 where Sub-Zero is featured as a guest character alongside Raiden. It is revealed that Sub-Zero arrived in that universe after driving Kotal Kahn and his forces back to Outworld during the ending of Mortal Kombat X. *Kotal Kahn is the only character in MKX with multiple damage bonuses. **His Blood Offering, Crystal Totem, and Mace Parry all increase his damage and can be active all at once. ***These bonuses can also stack for very high increased damage. ***Kotal Kahn and Ferra/Torr are the only characters with damage buffs that stack to increase the damage further than before. ****Jason Voorhees is given two separate ones, one in his Relentless variation, Damned, which is a passive ability and increases his damage as his health gets lower, and one in his Unstoppable variation, Punishment, which acts as a regular special move. *Kotal Kahn is one of the few characters to fight with bare feet. Others include Goro, Kintaro, Sheeva, Kobra, Moloch, Drahmin, Reptile, Meat, and Blaze. *Kotal Kahn is able to teleport, though this is only done in the Story Mode when confronting Mileena and Rain and during interactions before a fight. **He is also shown to have a form of telekinesis, being able to bind Cassie and her team after they retrieve Shinnok's Amulet. ***Additionally, his sickles are used as lethal weapons in the Story Mode, using them to dismember Tarkatans ordered to attack him. However, during gameplay, they are used only to parry attacks. ****As of MK11, Kotal Kahn now uses his sickles as lethal weapons, as seen in his Fatal Blow. *His Blood God variation is never used in the Story Mode. He uses his Sun God variation during his chapter and when fighting against him as Kung Jin and his War God variation when fighting him as Jacqui Briggs. *Kotal Kahn is one of two characters with an anti-air grab ability. The second is Jason Voorhees. **Unlike Jason, Kotal Kahn can enhance his anti-air grab for extended combos. *Kotal Kahn is one of the few characters with a ranged X-Ray attack. *Kotal Kahn is one of the few characters whose fighting style is altered by the addition of removal of a weapon. *Kotal Kahn is one of the few characters with a projectile that hits ducking opponents without being enhanced. *Kotal Kahn is the only character in MKX with three universal brutalities in his Brutality List, whereas everyone else has two. Other characters my have more, but these brutalities are secret ones. *Kotal Kahn's Dark Lord Card is the only card in the mobile game where a completely different character takes the fighter's place without resurrection. This is done with his Special 2, as an Osh-Tekk Warrior takes Kotal's place until the Warrior is defeated. *Before Phil LaMarr announced his return as Kotal Kahn, he reprised his role for a video on the Cameo website. https://www.cameo.com/v/cTxdbJXxh Errors * The new blade Kotal Kahn uses during his X-Ray completely vanishes after he knees the opponent in the face during the X-Ray itself. * The feathers on Kotal Kahn's helmet will clip into his arms and Maces during interactions, fatalities and when selecting him before a fight. * Kotal Kahn's Sword in his War God variation will clip through both his helmet and waist. ** His sickles will also clip through his helmet. * The Sword from his War God variation completely vanishes during his Be Mine! fatality, but is present during his Tight Squeeze fatality. * When viewing Kotal Kahn in his alternate outfit, when approaching during selection, one can see the knife he uses at his waist is clipping into his hip as he walks. ** Additionally, when viewing that outfit and his taunt in the Kollection, the knife is clipping into the fabric around his waist. ** This is also the same for his Dark Lord outfit, as the knife completely clips into the fabric around his waist and clips even more during his taunt. *** His sword and sickles clip into the back of the shoulder plates in his Dark Lord outfit as well. * Kotal Kahn's knife will always clip into his thigh when crouching during gameplay. ** Additionally, the knife vanishes when he uses his X-Ray, after the opponent is scorched. * If one were to look at Kotal Kahn's outfit pictures in the Kollection in the Costume Select, one can see that his knife is missing for his default and alternate outfit. ** However, the knife is present for his Dark Lord outfit. * In MKX Mobile, when an Osh-Tekk Warrior spawned by his Special 2 is defeated, any card with a passive that is benefitted by defeating opponents will gain their respective bonuses. ** This includes Bone Shaper Shinnok's damage increase bonus after a fighter is defeated or resurrected and Pharaoh Ermac who gains increased damage reduction and critical chance. * Additionally with his Dark Lord Card, if that card is equipped with an equipment card that grants a chance of Power Drain for his Special 2 and he summons an Osh-Tekk Warrior, every time the Warrior uses his Special 1, it will Power Drain the opponent, regardless of the percentage of the equipment. References *http://www.ign.com/articles/2015/02/10/dcs-mortal-kombat-x-prequel-comic-continues-in-may de:Kotal Kahn es:Kotal Kahn pt:Kotal Kahn ru:Коталь Кан Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Outworld Characters Category:Royal Blood Category:Mortal Kombat X Story Mode Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Characters